Wicket Summer
by gossippuffer
Summary: One letter that will open the Pandora's box with four bedeviled people  eliona
1. Declan is back

On the hot summer day, Fiona looked around for Declan at the airport. Finally, she spotted him outside lighting up the cigarette. First, with her cell phone, she took a picture to show it to Clare later on. Quietly like a cat, she walked over towards him from behind.

"When have you started to smoke? I don't think is a good example for your sister." Fiona whispered to Declan's ear.

Declan got speechless for a moment but than his old confidence kicked back in. "Think of it more as a breathing treatment. I assume that my beautiful sister will keep it to herself right?" Declan said hugging Fiona with his left arm.

"That depends if you behave. Anyway the driver is waiting for us, so drop that fuming stick, and I'll show you my apartment."

Declan was half awake when he walked into the living room and saw someone sitting on the couch. _It must be someone from the cleaning service,_ he thought.

"Shouldn't you be working? Never mind, since you here get me something to drink from the kitchen." Declan said and sat down on the couch himself with a big headache.

The guy, who looked really creepy to Declan, rolled his eyes with the grin on his face, and said in a sweet voice full of venom. "Of course, sir. What kind of drink can I get for you?" Eli asked.

"Glass of red wine should be just fine. Now of you go." Declan said holding his forehead like a prima donna after a big show. _Where Fiona does finds those goofy people at?_ Declan thought.

Fiona came out from her room in her little cute purple dress. "Declan do you feel like going out to eat? If not, it's okay." She said standing in the middle of the living room. "Oh! Handsome! I am sorry to keep you waiting. What you got over there, is it for me?" Fiona asked.

"Princess, you look stunning. Well no, the drink is for the royal ass sitting on the couch," Eli replied and handed the glass of wine to Declan. "Who is this snob anyway?" He asked, eyeballing Declan from top to bottom with a smirk on his face."Is there any other request your majesty or can I be excused for now?"

Fiona nervously chucked. _What a fucking awkward situation_, she thought then cleared her throat."Declan, this is my boyfriend Eli," Fiona paused thinking what else she could say then continued, "And Eli, the person sitting on the couch, that would be my twin brother. He just came in from New York." She paused again then said "Well, since we know all each other now, me and Eli will leave you the whole apartment to your disposition. Bye," Fiona said dragging Eli behind her.

Once they left Declan took a sip of his wine. "I'll need something much stronger than the wine to survive being around that jackass."

Declan got up early in the morning since Fiona was still sleeping, he had a good opportunity to look around her apartment. On the desk, he saw a huge pile of unopened mail. _That is so typical of my sister_. _Well, I could be good, once in a while, and open it for her. One of the letters might be even for me, _he thought.

There was nothing for Declan in the mail, but he found a letter addressed to his father. Now that was odd, because all dads' mail went straight to his office. Declan was hesitating for a while. If it was something important for his dad, Declan would let him know about it, and in worst case scenario got yelled again by Damian for going thru his papers. If it was nothing serious, he would get rid of it, and his dad would never find out. In the envelope, there was a very short letter saying:

"_My Dear Old Friend, _

_Please accept my gift Damian, as a thank you, for an old favor that you had done for me long time ago._

_Yours, _

_Dr. Jian Tao_

_P.S. 7732676789 " _

"Good morning Declan," Fiona said right behind him already dressed up and ready to go.

"Don't scare me like that baby girl, not unless you want me to have a heart attack."

"Declan, listen carefully, because I'm already running late. Can you stay for me here until the food gets delivered? I promised Clare to pick her up."

"Fine, I'll wait until you come back."

Declan looked again at the letter, trying to figure out what the numbers, at the bottom, meant. _It could have been phone number or code to the safety box. What if it was an account number? No, the last one sounded too good to be true._ He grabbed his cell phone from the pocket and dialed it. H_olly shit!_ Declan thought. The phone was actually ringing. At one point, he was ready to hang up, but he stayed on the line. No one picked up the phone. It was just a voicemail saying:

"_Dr Tao is unavailable at this moment for any information please contacts Mr. Kenneth William's office to schedule the appointment. To call now press 1, otherwise please hang up."_

_What the hell was this all about?_ F_ucked it_, Declan thought, and pressed one. It was not like he had anything else to do. Someone, on the other side, picked up and said. "Good morning. This is Mr. Kenneth William's office. How can I help you?"

"I want to schedule the appointment with Mr. Williams. Is Wednesday at 2:00pm available?" Declan asked, in very sweet voice.

"Yes, it is open, and who am I speaking with?" The secretary asked back.

"Declan Coyne"

"Is there anything else, I can help you with?"

"Yes, give me the office address just for conformation." Declan requested.

"We are located at 5489 S. Evergreen Road."

"Thank you," Declan said and he hung up the phone.


	2. Clare Morty

Chapter 2

Clare/Morty

"I am so happy that finally they are letting you go. You've been in the hospital for the whole month. Way too long if you ask me. Do you want to stay with me for a while?" Fiona asked. "Please Clare, I love your company. Just for few days. Don't make me beg you."

"What about Eli?" Clare asked back.

"Oh well, he will just have to deal with it. Anyway, handsome is busy with his summer job, and his precious computers. I swear, sometimes, I think that he'll marry one of the PC towers, or whatever they call those things. Don't laugh at me! I am deadly serious here. For his attention, I have to compete with a computer. Isn't that a bitch?"

"Okay" Clare said, laughing. "Just promise me no wild parties, and remind Eli to always lock the bathroom door, so I don't see him butt naked ever again."

"Your wish is my command. I have a surprise for you waiting," Fiona said mysteriously.

-"I am afraid to even ask, what it is" Clare replied and they both left the building laughing.

Declan was on the phone with his parents to let them know that he decided to stay with the sis for the whole summer when Fiona and Clare walked in together.

"Is that mom on the line? If it's her pass me the phone, I need to talk to her," Fiona said extending her hand.

Declan handed her the phone, and was staring at Clare since the moment she walked in. When Fiona left, there was an awkward silence.

"It's good to see you again," Clare spoke first.

"I am sorry," Declan said. "Sit down with me so we can have some privacy," he pointed at the couch.

"Fiona asked me to stay over for few days, so you must be the surprise that she was talking about."

"Fiona always has been a wild child. Are you okay? Is there anything I can do for you?" Declan asked.

"Just stay here. I am fine," Clare said who smiled faintly.

"I heard from Fiona that you already got accepted to Yale. Congratulations, I always knew you could pull it off."

"Yeah," Clare said with sad voice.

"You don't want to go there anymore? Is it because of me?" Declan asked.

"Declan please, don't be silly. I wanted to proof everyone around me that I can make it on my own. That I can get in to Yale without your help or money. I was so upset when I found out that people at school where gossiping, and calling me a gold digger behind my back. It sounded like I was using you, just to get what I wanted. That was never a reason for me to be with you. I started to date you because of you, someone who is charming, smart, and wicket. When you left, I had so many doubts in my mind like what if I don't get in, or have enough for tuition. When my mom told me that nothing came without the price, and you tried to buy me then you said to me in the car that we were going to the airport, I just lost it," Clare paused for a moment, and she looked at Declan with sad eyes then continued, "It was really hard for me to keep up with your pace. I did get in on my own, but in the process my parents got divorce, the house that I grew up got sold, and I lost my boyfriend. I really don't know anymore, but I am sure of one thing whether or not at the end we are together, or not I'll always love you. That is one thing that will not change."

"Clare, I have my own share of mistakes. I've never stopped, and listened to what you were trying to say. I never once tried to understand how you felt. That was selfish of me. I wanted you to be with me, but I never thought how hard you have to work to get there. I still want to be with you. Declan said, and shyly took her hand then he kissed her on the cheek.

"Well, it's a good start, you are listening now," Clare said, and kissed Declan back.

* * *

><p>The next day Fiona was talking with Eli over the phone when she entered Declan's bedroom.<p>

"Have you heard of knocking woman?" Declan asked.

Fiona never had a chance to answer because her jaw dropped on the floor. In Declan bed, there was one more person which was Clare.

"Oh, ha, ha" - she nervously chuckled. "I need to check on something in the kitchen, and she walked out."

"I have a feeling that us getting back together, it's not a secret any longer," Declan said to Clare, and hugged her.

Later on both of them went to the kitchen for breakfast. Fiona had her mouth stuffed with blueberry pancakes.

"Sorry, about earlier. I'll pretend it never happened. Morty got sick, so Eli is staying home. He asked me to help him out, but I don't want to go by myself.

"I'll go with you," Clare volunteered. Declan didn't look too excited, but he nodded his head for yes.

Eli was in the garage, working on a car.

"Handsome, I brought you help," Fiona said, walking into garage

"I remember calling only you for a favor," Eli replied, who raised his eyebrow.

-"Eli listen, the only thing that I know about cars is how to drive them. I figured that Declan can help you out while Clare and I will go to the shopping mall and spa. I haven't been to the spa with Clare for a whole month. It's too late to cancel the appointment."

Declan looked like his head is ready to explode from anger, but he kept it to himself. _I will get you for that sis_, he thought.

"Fine princess, if that is your desire. But you still own me a favor."

"No, I don't," Fiona argued. "You asked me for help, and I brought you one, my brother. You never said that you want me to work on your car. Anyway, I promise that I show Clare some good time. So, bye boys, have fun." She said, walking out with Clare.

"So," Eli said.

"Is this Morty?" Declan pointed at the car. "Hearse is your everyday car? Please don't tell me that there is a coffin inside as well. There is no way that I will touch the casket." Declan said, who looked already pale on his face.

"Don't worry, Declan. There is no corpse inside the back, at least not yet," Eli said, with a smirk on his face. "All I want you to do is hand me the tools, and I do the rest," Eli slit it underneath the car, "Pass me 8mm socket."

Declan looked around the garage, and saw first better thing and handed to Eli. Eli slit out, and looked at Declan like what the hell.

"This shiny object that I am holding in my hand is called a nut. Don't confuse those with the nuts in your pants. Declan were you cutting classes when they had TOOLS 101?" Eli asked. "Oh well, since your sister ditched me, I'll try to be nice to you for a change. Let me show you what I am talking about."

After few hours of hard work, Morty was ready to roll from the garage.

"Eli you're not as bad as I thought. You just need to work little bit more on your first impression. Can I ask you for something in exchange for my hard work? The girls are not here yet, and I have an appointment at two pm. Can you give me a ride?"

"Yeah, why not. Just let me take a shower, and change my clothes even though you worked so hard and I was just goofing around," Eli joked.


	3. The Key

Chapter 3

The key

Eli parked the hearse in front of the building.

"I don't think I can leave the car here. How long are you're going to be there Declan?" Eli asked.

"It shouldn't be too long. Half an hour, or even less than that,"

Declan walked in to the lobby and asked the secretary which way is Mr. Williams office. She pointed to the second door on her left. Mr. William was behind his desk going thru some papers.

"Good afternoon. You must be Mr. Coyne. It's nice to meet you and have a sit."

"The pleasure is mine."

"I know you are a busy man so I'll get straight to the point. Dr. Tao passed away two weeks ago and I am the executive of his estate. In his will he wanted me to give you this key. It's for safety deposit box in National City Bank. Everything is already arranged so if you go there ask for Darcy. This envelope here contains the key and all the paperwork you might need at the bank."

"Is it possible to take care of this today?" Declan asked.

"I don't see why not. The bank is open until 7pm."

"Thank you and Goodbye" Declan said walking out.

Declan got back to the car holding the envelope.

"Eli you don't mind if we drop by one more place?"Declan ask very nicely.

-"So that means, I got promoted to your personal chauffeur? I am so happy that I might cry." Eli teased.

"Please don't remind me the first time I met you. I need to go to the National City Bank." Declan said handing over the card to Eli.

"I know where that is at. It's not too far from here."

-"I don't remember you from the Degrassi." Declan said.

"I transferred a year ago. It's a long story. Fiona told me little bit about you and that both of you got to Yale."

- "After last night looks like Clare and I are getting back together. But the final decision, I'll leave it to her so Clare doesn't feel pressured. When I come to think about it, I am a lucky dog. Being with her like that yesterday was a dream come true." Declan said daydreaming about Clare and the last night spent together.

"Here it is The National City Bank,"-Eli said

"Eli, if you want you can come."

"No, I'll call Fiona. See what she's up to."

Declan came back with another envelope in his hand.

"I just spoke with Fiona. They both are at my crib waiting for us. She is taking us above the dot to eat."

"Sounds good all that running around made me hungry. I haven't seen above the dot yet. Just don't mention to her that I was at the bank."

"Fine" Eli said

At the club called above the dot Clare and Eli went to the back to play pool. Fiona and Declan were still at the table finishing the desserts. Surprisingly for this place, it wasn't too busy today.

"How do you like Morty?"Fiona asked.

"Cute and cuddly looks just like Barbie limousine. Declan said with sarcasm in his voice. I've never had a chance to ask you sis, how long have you been with Eli?"

"Around six months, I would say. We met first time literally on the pavement. On Friday evening I was shopping like I always do. It started to rain really badly so I picked up a pace, trying to get to another store across the street. I talked on the phone, and held umbrella in the other hand. Then I heard a loud long honking noise, and tires screeching so I turned the head to the side. There it was the car came right at me, and no time to run for me. At that moment my body froze and I thought there was no way out. At the same time, I felt a force pulling me from behind. I ended up falling on my back hard, but whatever it was underneath me, it felt soft. That was the first time I met Eli, and I've got the nickname princess. Ever since then, we've been together." Fiona finished.

"I just never imagine you with someone like him. It's like an angel trying to be best friends forever with demon. I have to admit he has a good influence on you in spite of horrible taste. You look happy with him. Mom was telling me that on Bobby trial you were a mess."

"Eli is the opposite of Bobby. I feel free to say what and when I want. Anything is possible with him and the most important part is I know I am safe around him. What about you and Clare?" Fiona asked.

"It's a work in process. Which I met to ask you, is there any way I can help her financially without letting her know it was me? What I need right now is a good plan, and so far I have nothing up my sleeve. I just don't want history to repeat itself. Before the summer ends, I want to make sure that she has enough money to settle herself at Yale. I want both of us to have some more quality time together. You know what I mean, I don't want to see Clare stressed out, and worked few part-time jobs to cover her bills. The money was the main reason that we had broke up in the first place. I'll never understand her parents. She worked so hard that she got herself sick and they seem not to care. The painful part of it is, I have what she needs and I can't share it with her because she feels guilty about it. What she doesn't know it hurts me and I feel helpless when I see her struggle like that."

"About her parents," Fiona said. "They hate your guts. Her mom blames you that you put into her head all those ideas. She said to Clare that she will never make it in our world. Her mom thinks that you will eventually get bored, and get rid of her at the end. Just don't say anything about our conversation to her. She told me that in confidence. You right about one thing. You need a good strategy if you want this to work out. Sooner or later her parents will try anything to come between you two and I have a bad felling it's going be a bloody fight. I'll think of something."

"I'll talk you more sis at home. Let's go and see who is better at playing pool. My intuition tells me that the prince of the darkness is losing to my baby girl.


	4. The CD's

Chapter 8

Doc Journal

Declan locked the door, and threw the envelope on his bed. Lying on the mattress with his feet up, he decided to see what is inside the packet. In a split moment, he thought that it would be diamonds, but he pulled out a notebook, and six big flat squares. For Declan, it was a bummer, but he opened the notebook and began to read.

The journal reveled information about Dr. Tao live, and people who worked with in 70"s in North Korea. Few entries in journal described experiments that they were conducting, and end results. There was nothing about his personal life. Declan figured that Dr. Tao was a military scientist working to discover new biological, and chemical weapons.

Someone knocked on Declan's doors. He hid the notebook under his pillow, and prayed that it was Clare on the other side. There was nothing better for him than cuddling with her in bed.

"Who is it?" Declan asked.

"It's Eli. Can I come in, or you busy with Clare?"

"Who told you I was with Clare here?" Declan asked back while he opened the door.

"It was the much better looking version of you," Eli retorted.

"No, I'm not. Clare is busy with her parents again," Declan explained. "I have something to show you. Do you know what this could be use for?" Declan passed one of the flat squares to Eli.

"Where did you get this?" Eli asked, stunned staring at the disc.

"It doesn't matter. Let's say eBay" Declan said, who was taken aback by Eli's surprised face.

"What you have here my clueless friend is 8 in magnetic tape used for K-202." Eli explained, with wide open eyes that were sparkling.

"Eli I speak English not geek language, so translate." Declan demanded, an explanation.

"Think of the magnetic tape as an old version of CD and K-202 was a powerful computer back in 1970. The guy who invented that was a genius and only 30 computers were made. How can I put this so you can understand? It was like having LCD while everyone else watched black and white TV screen." Eli replied, still staring at the disk.

"Are you able to find out what is on it? Declan asked, sounding enthusiastic. Personally, I hope is some vintage games."

"I don't see why not. Come tomorrow to the shop between 10am-6pm with the disks, and I'll burn some copies then we can check what is on it."

"Do you know where Fiona is at?" Declan asked.

"She fell asleep, and I need to get home to look decent for the work tomorrow morning." Eli said who looked tired.

"I don't think that is possible for you to look decent," Declan made a comment about Eli's appearance that always freaked him out.

"See you tomorrow, jackass"- Eli said to Declan as a goodnight.

Not too far away from Degrassi High School, there was a computer store owned by Mr. Parks. It was a small business, but famous in the town for its service. If there was anything wrong with your computer, or other electronic appliances that was the place to drop it off to fix it. At first Mr. Parks had his son Zane helping him out after school. Since the computer shop was doing well, Zane's father decided to hire one extra set of hands. That is how Eli, got his summer job.

Zane was at the register up front while Eli was fixing computers at the back.

"Peter is throwing at his place birthday party for Sav next week. Are you going?" Zane asked.

"Oh, hell, yeah! I've heard about Peter. Who are you going with?" Eli asked who was repairing one of the PC towers.

-"Common man, of course Riley." Zane answered.

Declan walked in to the store.

"What brought you here dude? I didn't know you were back in town," Zane said astounded by Declan's visit.

"I just got in town to keep an eye on my sis over the summer. Is Eli in?" Declan asked.

"Yeah, he's at the back. Follow me." Zane said.

Zane went back up front to the register to see if anyone else came in to the store. When he left, Declan pulled out the disks from his messenger bag, and put it on the desk. Eli got up, and went over to one of the cabinets then he grabbed the external floppy drive. Once he had everything ready, he put the old disk into it, and started to type on the keyboard quickly.

"How come you know all this stuff?" Declan asked who was amazed by how fast Eli was typing and what showed up on the computer screen.

"No talking. Need to focus," Eli mumbled under his nose without turning his head away from the monitor.

"It's programmed in BASIC," Eli made a comment to himself.

After 10 minutes of hard work, the first CD copy was made.

"Sorry moneybag. What did you say before?" Eli asked.

"Where did you learn that?" Declan repeated his question.

"I guess that I was born with the nerd gene. It's a little secret because at school I'm famous for writing. When I was four, Cece's sister Martha used to live with us, and babysit me. She showed me the computer for the first time. I wasn't into car toys back than but keyboard. I got my first computer from her Atari 800 XL." Eli explained.

Eli was making the last CD copy when the phone in Declan's pocket rang. Fiona was texting that she is in the emergency room. She found out that Clare fainted at work. Declan text her back that he was on his way.

"Eli, I really have to go," Declan said, impatiently.

"Hold your horses. I am almost done burning the last CD. Here, you go I got it, the last one," Eli said, and handed to Declan all five copies. Just check for me if the CD's will open on your computer I didn't have a chance…"

"I see you later on, emo nerd"-Declan said, running out from the store back to his car.

"…if they work right." Eli finished his sentence once Declan was gone.

After 6pm Mr. Parks was doing the last round in his store to make sure everything is in the proper place before closing. He saw the external disk drive on the table, and wondered why it was here instead of the cabinet like always. Zane's dad looked inside the drive and there was an 8 in disk, so of course he wanted to see what's on it. Once he found out it blew him away. _I will use that to my advantage_, he thought.


	5. Foxy Fiona

Chapter 4

Foxy Fiona

Declan got into the emergency room as fast as he could. Fiona stood with her back against the wall.

"I am not exactly sure how she is yet. The nurse didn't told me anything, or let me in. All she said is to come back in 30 minutes," Fiona answered Declan before he had the chance to ask.

"Let's go outside, I need the puff to come myself down," Declan said who was getting nervous.

Outside of the building he lit up the cigarette.

"You want one?" he asked.

"No."-Fiona answered then she pulled out a piece of paper, and handed to her brother.

"What is this?" Declan asked, looking at it.

"This here is your solution to your problem. It's the list of scholarships that Clare applied after you've broke up. The theme of the scam is to pick one of the scholarship names, and write the letter informing her she won. After that just go to the bank Declan, and then open an account with the request that you want that person to receive the check every month." Fiona explained.

"What if she tries to contact the scholarship foundation?"

"I knew you would ask that. In the first letter give her mailing address to the bank, and buy one extra cell phone with new line service then never pick up. Just record the voice mail saying that she reached the foundation, but no one is available to take the call." Fiona added.

"Look at you little foxy beast. You really thought of everything. I'll do that. The half hour is up, so they should let us in.

In the emergency room number four, Clare was sitting on the stretcher.

"Clare, are you okay? What happened to you?" Declan asked worried.

"I'm good. I just fainted. No big deal. My panicky boss called the ambulance, and made a huge show. I know that he cares about my wellbeing, but common that was little too much if you ask me." Clare said little annoyed.

"Hi I am Doctor Jimenez. Can I have a word with you Ms. Edwards?"

"Those are my friends. Its okay, you can talk in front of them doctor." Clare answered.

"Your blood work came back not good, but decent enough, so I'll let you go under one condition. For the next two months, I don't want you to do any physical work, and for a love of God slow down and rest. I am begging you Ms. Clare if not you end up back in here. As much as I like you, I don't want to see you here. Do you understand? The nurse will give you discharge papers, and the letter for your employer that you can come back to work after two months. I don't want to hear no buts from you. Your friends are my witnesses here," Doctor explained with serious face.

"What am I going to do with all this free time?" Clare asked, surprised at this turn of events.

"Ms. Edwards use your imagination. I am confident that you'll come up with something. Good luck to you all," Doctor said, and then walked out.

"Isn't he bossy?" Fiona sarcastically said. Declan go find the nurse, and tell her to hurry up. I want to leave this place as soon as I can.

Declan finally had some time alone in his room. He pulled out the disks, and CDs from the messenger beg then put them on the computer desk. The old disks ended up back in the brown envelope with the journal. The first CD he put into computer drive. He took his time, and looked thru all of them. Each CD contained detailed information about the chemicals, or biological weapons that Dr. Tao was working on. One of the viruses, he created himself. Each particular weapon tested by him had information about production, effects on tested animals, and the cure if there was one.

Declan got scared once he found out the truth. _My dad is going to kill me when he finds out or even worse I'll be grounded was rest of my pathetic life. Come on Declan. Come down and think for second. No one knows what is on the disks except me. I know Eli didn't pay attention to what was on it because he was too busy burning CDs. I am quite sure, he would ask me if he saw something unusual, _Declan thought then he grabbed the envelope and ran out of his room.

"Fiona, I need your car. Where are the keys?" Declan asked in hurry.

"The keys are on the kitchen counter!" Fiona yelled from her room.

"Thanks baby girl," he said, running out the door.

Declan parked the car in front of The National City Bank. He asked for the branch manager once he was inside. Mr. Savage invited Declan to his office.

"Good evening sir" Declan said politely.

"How can I help you Mr. Coyne?" The manager asked.

"I have two private financial matters that I need to take care of today." Declan answered.

"I am more than glad to assist you and what would that be?" Mr. Savage inquired.

"First I need a safety deposit box available today, and the other one is new account. I'll transfer from my personal account 150,000 dollars for now. Every month I want the bank to send a check worth 2,000 dollars from Ford Foundation to Ms. Clare Edwards unless I call and change the amount. Of course, any letter addresses to that foundation need to be forwarded to me." Declan explained.

"I'll take care of it personally. Let me call Darcy, and she'll take care of the safety deposit box while I'll open the new account under Ford Foundation name." Mr. Savage said.

After an hour the manager and Declan walked in to the vault. Declan wanted to have the last look on the notebook before locking it forever. He pulled out all the items, and palled on his face. With him he had the notebook, and five disks instead of six.

"Are you all right Mr. Coyne?" You look like you ready to faint.

"It must be the light in the vault."-Declan answered.

_What happened to the last one? Where the 6__th__ disk could be at?_ Declan thought.


	6. Party

Chapter 6

The Party

The party at Peter's apartment was in full blossom. Dancing, drinking, smoking, and making out on the couches. Fiona and Eli saw Riley standing by himself in front of the fireplace.

"Where is your other better looking half Riley?" Fiona asked.

"Zane told me, he was going to meet me here."

"He is probably taking his sweet time to look nice," Eli said.

"I heard from Zane that Declan is back in town. Is he coming?" Riley asked

"No, he decided to skip this one," Fiona answered.

"I am not surprise." Riley said.

"Why?" Eli asked.

"Declan and Peter never got along in the first place. It's a long story, asked Declan he might tell you." Riley explained.

This time, Declan stayed home to look around for the missing disk. He's searched the whole apartment and the car. Dr. Tao's disk was nowhere to be found. _Nothing disappears in nature only changes his owner._ _If it's not in the car or apartment, the disk has to be in the computer shop or Eli's car, unless I lost it in the hospital. Fuck, why I have to deal with this pile of crap, _Declan thought still looking around the apartment for the missing disk. _I'll call Zane and emergency room tomorrow to see if they found anything unusual. If not, I will have to break into Eli's car and computer shop. I really don't want to ask him if he took the disk. Eli might have a wrong impression that I am accusing him of stealing. Look like for the next few days I'll have fun trying to straighten this mess out. I guess I won't be able to search for the disk anywhere else, I might as well write the letter to Clare from Ford Foundation and mailed today, _Declan thought, and sat down behind his computer to write the letter.

"Handsome, can we go outside?" Fiona asked. "I need to take a break from the party."

Outside of the building there was patio with rose bushes and small, old wooden bench. Of course, Fiona dragged Eli over there. She leaned forward, hugged Eli around the waist, and started to kiss his neck.

"I could swear I've heard you say, that princess needed to rest?"

"You've heard right," Fiona whispered. "But now, I am cold as well. I need some activity to warm me up."

Eli sat on the bench with Fiona on his lap. Both of them were in the middle of a passionate kiss when Eli's phone rang, and he broke the kiss.

"Damn it," he said picking up the phone.

"Hallo?"Eli said while Fiona hugged him, and put her head on his shoulder then she started to play with the buckle on his belt.

"Fiona, could you stop provoking the snake. I am on the phone here." Eli whispered to Fiona's ear.

"Listen to me." Eli said, in serious voice. "Don't do anything foolish. Riley has been here waiting for you all this time. I'll let him know that you called. Where are you at?" He paused then added, "I promise that he'll be there. I am sorry to hear that about your dad."

"Have you just spoken with Zane?" –Fiona ceased and asked.

"Yes. He told me that his father is deceased. The police called him that he was shot in his car at the back of the head. They found his body on the other side of the town.

Fiona spotted Riley walking towards his car.

"Riley. Wait up!" She yelled.

"Zane called us just a minute ago. Where your phone is at? Check it out," Eli said.

"I've just noticed that I must have left it in my car. Oh shit, he already called me seven times." Riley said surprised.

"Just go to his place now!" Fiona yelled.

Few days later Eli decided to attend the wake, and burial of Mr. Parks. Eli waited for Fiona, but instead of her, Declan showed up, and rang the bell. Eli opened the door.

"Fiona there must be something wrong with your make up because you look exactly like your brother today," Eli teased Declan with his famous smirk on his face.

"It's nice to see you too." Declan ironically responded. "I'll pretend that I haven't heard what you just said. Fiona asked me to go with you because she doesn't handle funerals too well. On events like that she gets very depressed, so I'm here instead of her.

"I guess that I don't have a choice."

They both arrived at Zane's house. Declan rang the bell, and both waited for someone to open the door.

"I've never been with the high society guy before. How you want me to introduce us as a couple if you pretend to be Fiona, or sir and butler?" Eli ironically asked.

"You must be out of your freaking emo mind today. You're worst than Fiona."Declan said, getting red on this face. "Just let me do the talking before they'll both kick us out."

Zane's mom opened the door.

"Madam, this is Eli and my name is Declan, we both are Zane's friends. I am sorry to learn of your personal loss. Mr. Parks was a very kind man." Declan said.

Zane with Riley were in the living room talking with other two men.

"Come over here, Eli, and thank you for everything. I want to meet my uncle Li," Zane said

"Call me Leo"-uncle Li introduced himself. "I heard a lot of good things about you. Who is your friend?" Li asked.

"This is Declan Coyne, my girlfriend's brother. Fiona wasn't felling too well, so she couldn't come with me today." Eli explained.

"Nice to meet you," Declan said, shaking Leo's hand then he turned his head to Zane, and asked. "If you don't mind, where can I get something to drink at?"

"Let me take you to the kitchen." Zane proposed.

"Riley can I discuss something with Eli in privet?" Uncle Leo asked.

"Of course" Riley said, and walked away with Chen.

"I am trying to go easy on my nephew here. Zane has been thru a lot lately. I want him to have few weeks off before he comes back to work. If you don't mind, can you come tomorrow to the computer shop? I already have Chen to help you out with it. Everything else I'll keep the same. I want to get the store open as soon as I can.

"I don't see why not. Can I ask you for one favor though?"

"Go ahead," Leo said.

"You don't mind if my girlfriend drops by the shop from time to time, right? Eli shyly asked.

"Oh, I am fine with that. She can come by anytime she wants," Uncle Leo said with a mysterious smile.

Zane and Declan were in the kitchen.

"What do you want to drink?" Zane asked, once he opened the refrigerator. - I have here tea, coffee, wine or pop.

"Wine sounds nice. Can I ask you something? I am looking to buy some old fashion floppy disks. Do you have anything like that in the store for sale?" Declan asked, hoping to hear a good news.

"No, we don't. Everything that we sell is no more than 3 years old. Why you ask?"

"I am looking for some old computer games." Declan said, disappointed.

"I'll ask if uncle Li knows anybody who is into that." Zane said.


	7. Leo

Just a friendly reminder

I don't own Degrassi and never will but I posses Leo and his allies forever!

Min=Mia

Chan=Chen

Uncle Li=Uncle Leo

Xoxo –gossip puffer

Chapter 14

Leo's 2nd job

Leo and Chan opened the store at 9:30 am.

"Are you sure it's him boss? He's just a kid like Zane." Chan said

"Trust me my nephew is an honest teen. Sometimes I feel bed for him because the truth is usually what gets you killed." Leo said.

"You always right boss." Chan nodded.

"Just be ready when I'll give you the sign, and stick to the plan. For now, all we have to do Chan is to patiently wait."

Eli walked into the store exactly at 10:00am.

"Hi, Leo. Where you want me to work at today?"

"Go to the back Eli. Chan is a good salesman, so I let him stay upfront. If you need anything, I'll be in the office. I need to go over some accounting books to see if my brother in law kept them current."

The morning went by quick, but only few costumers showed up today. It was odd for Eli, but maybe it was one of those slow days.

Fiona and Clare were shopping, and they both had good time. They were gossiping about Declan and Eli, and walking from store to store. Eli birthday was coming up soon, so Fiona was trying figure out what to buy for him as a gift. Fiona and Clare were close to computer shop so they decided to visit Eli and bring him lunch.

They both entered the store, and everything looked the same except for the man behind the register.

"Can I help you ladies?" Chan asked.

"Can we see Eli if he not too busy?" Fiona asked politely.

"What are your names?" Chan asked back.

"Clare and Fiona" Fiona answered.

"Hey, Leo! Is Eli with you in the office? Fiona and Clare came," Chan yelled.

"Leo came out of his office. He looked at the two girls and Chan."

"No, Eli must be in the back. Leo said, and gave Chan a sign with the hand."

Chan took Fiona and Clare to the back.

"Hi, handsome. Fiona said. I brought you a little snack."

"Thank you princess for your kindness, I don't have to starve today." –Eli joked.

"Chan is a new employee, and behind him is Leo," Eli explained.

"Nice to meet you," - Leo greeted Fiona, and he took the gun from behind his belt then, he put it to her temple.

"What the hell are you doing? Leave her alone!" Eli yelled.

"I'll explain later. For now do what I say if you don't want the girl to be dead." Leo smoothly said. "Chen! Tie them all up, and get them to the van than call Min and Yoko let them know we are on our way."

On the other side of the town, there was a big, old, abandoned warehouse, and in it, three scared teenagers tied up.

"Fiona and Clare are you okay?" Eli whispered.

"Yes, for now. Why they kidnapped us?" Clare asked.

"I guess that we'll soon find out." Fiona said looking at the door.

"Listen to me, whatever they do be calm, and say little as you can. Watch their every move," Eli said.

"Okay" They both said.

Yoko opened the door, and entered the room. He pointed his finger at Eli.

"Hey you, get up! The boss is ready to see you now."Yoko yelled.

Min and Chen were standing holding the guns in their hands. Leo was sitting in the chair playing with the black object in his hands. Yoko pushed Eli in front of him who hands were still tied up.

"What do you want from me, Leo?" Eli glared.

"Do you know what it is?" Leo asked back holding the black disk.

"What if I don't know?"-Eli said, in rude voice.

"Fine" Leo said, and nodded to Chan."Just take him to the back. I'm not in the mood for the show today."

With his hands still tied up Chan took Eli to the different room and pushed him hard that his back made a contact with the wall. Then he took a baseball bat, and started to beat him until Eli couldn't move anymore. Fifteen minutes later, Chen left the room closing the door behind him. After one hour Chan brought Eli back, the teen was covered in blood and bruises. Leo held the object up and asked again.

"Do you know what it is?"

"A floppy disk," Eli answered, in weak voice.

"That was much better. I think you start to understand," Leo said, with the smile on his face. "Eli, do you see the computer over there? You my little friend, Leo pointed his finger at Eli, will find out for me what is on that old disk."

"What if I don't?" Eli asked glaring at Leo.

"Why are you so stubborn Eli?" Leo said, in sad sweet voice. – "Oh Chan," Leo called. "I think he needs one more hour of convincing from you. If you like take one of the syringes from the cabinet, maybe then he'll loosen up."

Chen took Eli back to the room again, and this time he was throwing punches right and left until Eli lost the conscious. After another hour Chan returned by himself.

"Let me guess you got little bit carried away," Leo deducted.

"Yes boss." Chen nodded. "He passed out in the cell,"

"No hurry, the time is on our side. Just make sure Chan that you don't overdo it. Don't damage him beyond the repair yet. He's still useful for me. Call me when he wakes up." Leo said who was ready to walk out to take a nap.

"What about the girls?" Chan asked.

"Don't do anything. I am not one hundred percent sure which one of them is Declan sister. But don't worry. We'll find out soon. They girls are not a treat to us."

"Chan you know that I treat you like my brother, so let me give you a wise advise. Next time you should pick someone little smarter for job like that. Min and Yoko are strong, but dumb as hell. Make sure that they understand what I want from them."

"Yes, boss," Chan agreed.

After few hours Chan came back with Eli who was barely standing on his feet.

"Are you up for the job, or do you need more convincing from Chan? Answer me, now!" Leo demanded.

"Yes," Eli very weakly said.

Chen untied, and sat Eli in front of computer. After half an hour they all saw on the screen what was on the disk. Leo turned his head to Chan.

"I can't believe it, that fool was telling the truth after all. It's even more than I expected. Looks like I wasn't wasting my time," Leo said surprised. "Chan, please can you take Eli where the girls are at? He looks tired so let him rest."


	8. Run

Chapter 16

The Caller

Eli rested on his side, trying not to move at all. Every muscle in his body hurt and was sore. The bruises on his body were getting even darker. He knew that he had to face another day with Leo. He opened his eyes, and saw Fiona and Clare sitting next to each other so close that they looked like conjoined twins. Fiona wanted to crawl over to Eli, but he pointed at the door, and nodded no. She looked like she was ready to cry.

"I'm fine," Eli whispered, "You?"

Fiona showed him the okay sign. Later Yoko came in, and walked over to Fiona. Eli got angry.

"You must be one big wuss if you pick on women," Eli said, with venom in his voice.

"I'll kick your ass!" Yoko yelled, and dragged Eli out of the room while Fiona and Clare started to weep.

Leo was sitting in his favorite chair while Chan and Min were standing on each side. Leo rolled his eyes when he saw Yoko and Eli.

"Chan do you remember our conversation from yesterday? That is perfect example of what I was talking about." Leo said than he asked Yoko very slowly just like he would talk to a child, "Who did I ask you to bring here?"

"One of the girls," Yoko honestly answered.

"Does he look like a girl to you?" Leo asked again.

"No, boss"

"I'm just curious why he is here then?" Leo kept questioning Yoko.

"Leo he pissed me off. Call me a wuss!" Yoko eagerly explained.

"Fine," Leo said, and sighed out loud in disappointment."Do what you want and just take him out of my sight. Min, let's see if you can handle this difficult assignment. Please ask nicely one of the ladies to come here."

After few minutes Mia and Fiona showed up.

"Mia be a gentleman and bring the chair for lady." Leo requested.

"I'm sorry about the circumstances that we've met. It's nothing personal, pure business. I need you to call your brother. Can you do that for me?" Leo asked nicely.

"Okay," Fiona said.

"Now see Chan. She is much smarter from the other teen," Leo said.

Chan walked over to Fiona and gave her a piece of paper.

"All you have to do is read. We still good?" Leo asked.

"Yeah," Fiona said, pale on her face.

"Chen put the phone on the speaker." Leo said.

Once Declan picked up the phone on the other side, Fiona read out loud, "If you don't want your sister and the other two friends to be dead, bring me the other five disks. Show up alone at the corner of Central and Cicero Ave at 5:00pm," Chen hung up the phone.

"Thank you, Fiona. We are all done here. Min, you've done very good job. Now please take the lady back," Leo said in sweet voice then added, "Chen, see what Yoko is doing and whatever it is tell him to stop."

Fiona and Clare were back together in the cell. Min opened the door, and Chan entered with unconscious Eli hanging on his shoulder. Carelessly, Chan dropped Eli on the floor, and left the room with Mia who locked the door. Fiona moved on her hand and knees towards Eli. She hugged him and then put his head on her lap. After few hours, Eli came back to cruel reality, and opened his eyes. Fiona leaned her head to Eli until her long hair covered her face.

"I told you to stay away from me," Eli whispered.

"Don't lie to me that you okay. I know you hurt. Leo made me call Declan. He'll be here 5:00am today," Fiona whispered back.

"Tell Clare to give me the sign when Mia is alone. Stay away. I don't want you to get hurt."

"I know,"-She said, and crawled over towards Clare.

Min and Yoko were sitting outside the door, where the three teen hostages were kept, drinking beer, and gossiping about Leo and Chen.

"Mia do you know if boss sold that cyanide to that wacko?" Yoko asked.

"Stop calling me Mia! It sounds like I am a girl. Min said to Yoko. No not yet, I wonder why anyone would buy shit like that."

"Maybe the guy is thinking to poison his wife. I wonder where Leo gets stuff like that." Yoko pondered.

"You tell me. With that amount he can poison the whole city," Mia said. "I think that the Declan-kid should be here soon. Go spy on them, I'll stay here until they finished. I want to know as much gossip as I can."

"Got it, Mia," Yoko said.

"Stop calling me Mia! My name is Min."

In the cell Clare and Eli were eavesdropping while Fiona was napping.

"Mia is alone,"-Clare whispered to Eli, and nodded her head towards the door.

"Go tell Min I am dead," Eli said.

Clare did what Eli asked her to do. She walked over to the door. "The boy is dead. I am scared," she said in voice full of panic.

Mia freaked out. He entered the cell, and leaned toward Eli to check if he's really dead. Eli took him by surprise. With all his strength, he could muster he punched Mia square in the face. Min fell on his back. Eli grabbed him by the neck tightly, and chocked him until Mia was out cold on the floor. Before escaping, Eli checked all his pockets. He found the gun, cell phone and car keys.

"Now it's time to run for your life," Eli said to Fiona and Clare.


	9. trade

FYI

Min nickname Mia

Chan nickname Chen

XOXO

gossip puffer

Chapter 18

The Escape

All three teenagers were running fast, looking around for an exit from this empty and huge warehouse. Fiona and Clare ran fast while Eli was limping behind. His skin felt like it was on fire, and every muscle hurt again really badly. He clenched his teeth in pain. Finally, Clare got lucky and spotted the door with the exit sign on it.

"Wait, Clare. Be careful. Do you hear anything? –Eli asked.

"No,"-Clare answered.

"Good, let's go then," Eli said.

They all went thru the door, and ended up on the parking lot. There were four cars parked in front of them.

"Which one could it be? What if we pick the wrong car, and alarm goes off?" Fiona asked.

"Princess, I got it. Just watch" Eli said.

Eli pressed button on the car remote. The third car on the left made that beautiful noise to him of the engine starting to run.

"Fiona, you take the keys, and drive as fast as you can. Make sure not to stop, or look back. Clare, you take the cell phone, and call cops, FBI or even devil himself if he picks up," Eli advised.

"And you?" Fiona asked looking at Eli.

"I'll try to get your brother out of this fucking mess." Eli said, in serious voice.

"Oh, no, I am going with you,"-Fiona said.

-Fiona, please, I am begging you, focus and listen to me. Sooner or later I'll need back up. I can't do this on my own. I need you to get the help. Now go! Don't worry, I'll be fine." Eli said hugging Fiona for goodbye and then he gave her a kiss.

"Fiona. Come with me," Clare said, "Eli is right."

Fiona kissed Eli for the last time, and both girls went to the car. He watched them drive off then he went back to the warehouse.

Chen was hiding in the bushes near the corner of Cicero and Central Street since 4:30am. He was looking around for the kid to see if he comes alone. Chen remembered Declan face well from the Mr. Parks funeral. _Leo is heartless_, he thought, _to kill his own brother in law but for some reason they never liked each other in the first place. He does like his nephew a lot._ At 5am Chen spotted Declan who was standing alone and he was looking around. Chen waited 15 more minutes as a precaution, and then he came out of his hiding spot. He walked over to Declan.

"Are you lost?" Chan asked

"No, I am waiting to meet someone here." Declan said scared.

"What do you have in the bag?"

"Something, I'm willing to exchange," Declan answered.

"Good, follow me then." Chan said, looked around to make sure no one watched them.

Leo and Declan were sitting, behind the table across from one another, and staring at each other. Chan was standing next to Leo with the right hand holding the gun that was hidden at the back behind his belt.

"I want to see my sister! Where are they at?" Declan said with anxiety in his voice.

"My dear, boy," Leo politely said and continued, "Out of two of us I am the one with the demands. First, I want to see what you have for me, and then we'll finish the transaction."

"Declan pulled out all five CD's from the messenger bag, and put in on the table in front of Leo. Leo made a hand gesture, and Chan took the CD's out of the table. He went over to the computer. After 10 min of checking each disc, Chan nodded his head up and down.

"This is not exactly what I asked for, but decent enough for now," Leo said disappointed.

"Can I see them now?" Declan asked.

"Trust me, they are already fine," Leo said, with the smirk on his face then he turned his head away from Declan. "Chan is everything ready for us outside?"

"Yes, boss," Chain nodded.

"Yoko! Yoko! Come out wherever you are, and take care of my guest here. I know that you've been listening!" Leo yelled.

Chan saw Yoko come out with the gun on the end of the warehouse, and said to Leo.

"Boss, it time to go."

"Goodbye Declan," Leo said, leaving the warehouse with Chan.

Eli was hiding in one of the big wooden boxes, like a snake who waits for the prey. He waited for the events to unfold. In his mind, he thanked Bullfrog that he thought him, how to use a gun. He saw Chan and Leo leaving while Yoko with the gun was slowly approaching unnoticed by Declan. Eli came out of the box, and fired the gun pointing at Yoko.

"Declan run and hide!"-Eli yelled with all his strength in his lungs.

Yoko aimed at Declan, and fired his gun just before Eli's bullet hit Yoko in the thigh. Eli saw Yoko fall on the floor. Then he ran to Declan as fast as he could. Declan was sitting and holding his bleeding arm.

"Here, stay behind the boxes," Eli whispered to Declan, and gave him the gun. "Min might still be somewhere around. Cover me, and I'll go get Yoko's gun, and see if he has anything else on him while his out cold on the floor."

"Okay," Declan said, weakly ready to faint.

Eli slowly crawled toward Yoko. Once he got there, he saw Yoko's gun, and searched his pockets. Min silently sneaked from behind the door and quiet like a cat walked over to the boy who was kneeling next to Yoko's body. Eli felt a small sharp stabbing pain on his shoulder blade, and heard gunshots before everything around him went black.


	10. hospital

Chapter 20

The Hospital

Eli felt a soft mattress underneath him. There was a warm delicate object around his hand when Eli opened his eyes.

"Hi handsome," Fiona said.

"Where are we?" Eli lifted his head up, and looked at his hand. He found out that the warm object was Fiona's hand.

"Ouch! That hurts!" Eli teased.

"I am so sorry, I didn't mean it!" Fiona panicked, and jumped out of the chair.

"Ha ha ha," Eli was laughing.

"Goofball," Fiona said and sat back.

Eli sat up as well at the edge of the bed, and he felt again that horrible pain of cramping muscles. His grind his teeth, and pale for a minute. Quickly, Eli started to mess with Fiona, so she wouldn't notice that he was in pain.

"So, where are we?" Eli asked again.

"We are in the hospital," She said, and got quiet observing him.

"Hello… planet earth to princess. Where is Declan and Clare?" Eli questioned Fiona.

-"I'll tell you if you lay down,"-Fiona sternly said.

"Are you going to tell me fairy tale? Fine," - Eli pouted, like a little child.

"That is much better. Clare is fine. Declan is in the other room. Plastic surgeon is stitching him up. He doesn't want to have a scar. He was lucky. The bullet went thru his arm, but missed the bone, so he'll be fine. That would be the end of the fairy tale, Fiona said, with a faint smile.

Doctor Jimenez opened the door slightly, and peeked to the room. Behind the doc Eli's parents were standing. Fiona rolled her eyes thinking not the doc again.

"Can we come in?" Doctor Jimenez asked.

"Yeah," Eli said.

"How is baby boy feeling?" Cece asked who followed the doc and held Bullfrog's hand.

"I'm fine. Can I go home today?" Eli asked, and they all looked each other. "Please, there is nothing wrong with me." - Eli begged.

"I guess if you really want to," Doctor Jimenez said after while hesitating. I just tell the nurse to give you the pain and antianxiety meds just in case. If you feel later on that there is anything wrong with you then come back.

"Mr. and Mrs. Goldsworthy are you okay with that?" the doc asked.

"Oh God, yes" Cece said.

"Please both of adults come with me to my office," Doctor Jimenez said, and all three stepped out.

"Fiona, where is the bathroom here?" Eli asked.

"It's around the corner. I'll be back, let me check on Declan and Clare.

"Once Eli locked the door to the bathroom, he leaned in front of the sink to catch his breath. _At one moment, he almost fainted_. Again he started to feel the same pain in his muscles like they were on fire. _Just put yourself together Eli_, he thought. _I'm just sore, it will go away. All I need is to get home and rest in my bed. _

* * *

><p>Fiona put a lot of work to make her living room look beautiful for dinner. The whole apartment was gorgeous that day with lots of red, yellow, and white roses. It was a small event, but important to her because she wanted everyone to take off their minds from the latest events, and investigation that was still ongoing. There were all exhausted from all that drama around them.<p>

"My life is a living hell since parents came in from France. I can't even look dad in the eyes anymore,' Declan said in depressed voice.

"Just give them some time. They'll get over it eventually. Trust me," Fiona said who looked beautiful that day in her little black dress.

"I am glad that you're still talking to me," Declan said with optimism in his voice.

Eli and Clare came in. Clare went over to Declan and kissed him.

"Hi," Eli said. "Grounded?" He weakly asked, and turned his head to Declan.

"For eternity," Declan sadly said.

"Princess those are the flowers for Mrs. Coyne. Do you have a vase around?' Eli asked, and he handed Fiona the flowers.

"Yeah, in the kitchen," she said, and walked out.

"Is the prince of darkness trying here to make a good impression on my parents?" Declan joked.

There all heard a metal object hit the floor. Clare picked up the keys to the car, and gave it to Eli.

"Are you okay?" Clare asked.

"Just nervous," Eli said.

They all sat down to the table with Mr. and Mrs. Coyne, and had a good time. After few glasses of wine, they all got more comfortable joking and talking except for Eli who was unusually very quiet. In the middle of the dinner Declan got up to give the toast.

"To my awesome friend Eli…" Declan stopped in the middle of the sentence.

Eli got up from the chair, and walked away. Everyone was speechless for a minute then Fiona went after Eli. She caught up to him in the middle of the hallway.

"Eli what's wrong? Why did you leave?" Fiona asked who grabbed him by the arm.

Eli turned around and faced her, but didn't utter a single word just kept staring at her.

"Are you upset with Declan?"-She asked.

"Are you upset with me?" Fiona asked again, but got no response from Eli.

Have my parents say something that offended you? She kept asking.

Finally, she grabbed him by both shoulders, and shook him then let go of him. No response again. Eli just kept standing, and staring at her with the huge green eyes. He looked wraithlike pale. Fiona took a step back, and looked at his face again. Eli's face was getting pallor with every second until he was white like a ghost, and his pupils got so big that the color of his eyes changed from green to black. Fiona stood in one place until she saw Eli's body dropped with full force on the floor.

"Eli!" Fiona screamed so loud that her parents came rushing to her.

"Damian. Call the ambulance and Eli's parents," Laura said to her husband.

"What happened?" She asked her daughter.

Fiona got so hysterical that she didn't make any sense anymore. She grabbed Eli's hand. "Wake up! Wake up!" she kept yelling.

"Don't worry Mrs. Coyne. I'll take care of her," Clare said who grabbed Fiona by both shoulders and took her to the room.


	11. remorse

Friendly reminder

I don't own Degrassi and Reid.

I own gangsta Leo and the doc Jimenez

XOXO

gossip puffer

Chapter 22

Complications

In one of the ICU rooms, Eli was lying motionless in the bed so white that was almost blending with hospital sheets. Since the dinner, he never opened his eyes again. Fiona knelt next to bed with her head on his hand crying all this time. She didn't care about anything anymore. Someone put a hand on her shoulder.

"Please get up my child," Cece said concerned.

Fiona's eyes were so swollen and red she didn't see who spoke to her, but obeyed. Once Fiona got up, the person hugged her trying to calm her down. She realized then it was Cece, so she leaned on her shoulder, and kept weeping like a child. Eli's mom was comforting her, and they both stepped out of the room.

On the hallway, Bullfrog and rest of Coyne family were waiting for Doctor Jimenez to show up with any news. Declan was on his own, away from adults while Laura, her husband Damian, and Bullfrog were sitting, and having conversation.

"I am worried about Fiona," Bullfrog said. If she continues like this, she might get sick, or hurt herself.

"I know that she is in shock, but Fiona will come around eventually,"

Laura said.

"We just have to give her some time," Damian said. "What I am really worried about is Eli. Was there any news on his condition?"

"No, not yet," Bullfrog answered with sadness in his voice.

When Cece let go of Fiona, they both saw Declan standing alone, leaning on the wall. Fiona lifted her head up, and at this point, she completely lost it. All her anger that was boiling inside of her came out. She walked up to her brother.

-**This is your entire fault! You did this to Eli!-**Fiona yelled and hit Declan.

Fiona threw punches, and Declan didn't even try to stop her at all. He just stood there, and took it without saying anything back. Cece was speechless at this point.

- **I hate you. He's like that because of you! I'll never forgive you**. Fiona kept screaming at her brother.

She kept hitting her brother until Damian pulled Fiona off of Declan. Her father kept holding Fiona until she got quiet, and started to weep again.

"You right Bullfrog," Damian said. "She needs help."

Declan stood numb at the same spot. Finally his mind processed what had just happened, and tears stated to form in his eyes. He couldn't hold it back, so he ran out. Laura wanted to go after him, but Cece stopped her.

"Just give him some space. He'll be back." Cece said.

Few minutes after Doctor Jimenez, with serious expression on his face, came by looking for Eli's parents.

"Mrs. and Mr. Goldsworthy, I'm so sorry about what happened. Eli was doing so well just few days ago. We are still trying to figure it out what is going on with your son. For now, all I can do is to ease his symptoms. The truth is I can't cure your son without knowing what is causing him to be like this in the first place. In my 30 years of practice, I've never seen anything like this before. I'll contact my other colleagues to see if they've encountered anything similar. Personally, I suspect it's related to the events from kidnapping, and that is of utter importance to find out what exactly happened to him. For now, I keep Eli in ICU for observation until we find out the explanation for all this. I'll keep you informed about any progress or changes of his condition.

Eli's parents didn't have any strength in them left to ask any questions at this point. Doctor Jimenez took out his notepad, and wrote something on it. He walked over to Damian who was still holding Fiona in his arms, and gave him a piece of paper.

"Mr. Coyne this is prescription for your daughter to make her feel little better," he said saddened.

"Thank you," –Fiona's dad replied.

Clare came out of the elevator, and looked around if she was on the fourth floor. She saw that Declan ran into one of the elevator's on the other end. She has noticed that he looked really upset, so he looked up to see which way the elevator was going up or down. The elevator stopped on the last floor.

Declan got all the way to the rooftop. He couldn't hold his tears anymore, and started to cry. He wiped his eyes with the sleeve, and walked over to the edge of the building. When he was looking down, people on the street reminded him of insects. He wanted to end it all, and forever be free. They all would be better off without him.

Clare intuition led it her to the rooftop, and she saw Declan standing on the edge of the building. The wind was blowing thru his hair.

"Declan," Clare softly called.

Still standing on the edge of the building, Declan turned around. Clare noticed that he was crying.

"Why?" She gently asked.

"**Everything I do, it turns into nightmare. I deserve it. It's my fault!"** Declan yelled.

"If you jump, I'll do too after you. Do you want me to do that?" Clare sternly asked.

"No." Declan whispered.

"Then please come to me," Clare said who spread her arms. – I'll be here with you for bad or good. All you have to do, it's to come here.

Declan climbed down from the edge of the building, and came over to Clare. She was hugging him until he finally put himself together. Out of pocket, Clare pulled out lighter and cigarettes.

"Wow," Declan said, this is new to me. –Miss Saint Clare is smoking too.

-I can't let you be first at anything, our relationship it's strictly a competition.

They both were lying down next to each other, and looking at the sky and smoking. It was a warm cloudless night with bright stars spread all over, and the full moon.

"So what is going on in that head of yours?" Clare asked.

"My parents are not talking to me, sis hates my guts, and my friend that saved my sorry ass is sick. This is all due to my stupidity."

"Declan, if you reached the bottom, the only way to go is up after that," Clare said.

"Nicely said. You right. It's time to fix my fuck up and stop being sissy." Declan pulled out his cell phone and dialed.

"Hi, Reid. Its urgent can you meet me tomorrow morning at 10:00 Am? I have something to show you," Declan said then added "I'll see you tomorrow," he hung up then said, Clare can you do me a favor?"

"Yeah, anything you need, baby"

"Come with me," Declan said.

Declan and Clare went back to the 4th floor. He showed her in which room Eli was, and then Clare took him down the hallway where Doctor Jimenez had his office. Declan with the pocket knife opened the door to the office, and looked everywhere for Eli's medical file while Clare stood outside to see if anyone was coming her way. Finally, he founded in the desk drawer. He grabbed the whole folder and they both left.


	12. antidote

Friendly note

Dr. Spencer Reid is a character from The Criminal Minds.

He's 22 years old genius working for FBI.

In the story he's Declan friend and knows him thru his father.

XOXO

gossip puffer

Chapter 24

The Help

Special agent Dr. Spencer Reid sat behind the desk reading confidential files when Declan came in to the office. It looked more like he was flipping thru the pages.

"You must be in trouble, my friend. Are you here official or in private?" Reid asked, still going fast thru the pages.

"The trouble is official, but I'm in private matter," Declan answered.

"Close the door. What bring you here?"

"This"

Declan opened the briefcase, and pulled out the 6th CD. He gave it to Reid's hand. The agent put the disc, and opened the files on the computer.

"Holy Shit! You can get a lot of people killed with that. Does anyone know about it?" Reid asked and looked at Declan astounded.

"Leo and Chan. I tampered with the information a lot on the disks before I gave it away." Declan answered.

"I am surprise that you're not six feet in the ground .He doesn't let people get away from him easily. Leo became one of the top dogs in the black market after he retired as a spy. I heard that Leo has a protégé. He's getting older so he's training someone to carry his legacy." Reid explained.

"Is it Chan?" Declan asked.

"Oh no, Chan just works for him. No one knows who it is, only the nickname Fire. Yeah Declan, FBI heard about your summer adventures. I think with your money you can afford more pleasant vacation. If I were you, I would not hang out with Leo too much. He's not a friendly type of guy. Reid said, raising his eyebrows in disbelieve.

"I've noticed," - Declan said, and continued. "Disc is for you Reid as a gift. What I am really here for, is my buddy that got sick few days ago, and no one can figure it out what it is wrong with him. I know you have an access to high places. I need you to find out what is he sick from. This here is the medical file, all of it.

"You lucky that I like you kiddo," Reid said and winked.

"Dude. Don't call me kiddo. You're only four years older than me mister adult," Declan teased.

"Don't push your luck, Declan. Trust me, if there is anything in our government system, I will dig it out for you. I'll call Doc Jimenez directly once I find out what it is. Remember we never had this conversation."

"Thanks Reid,"

"Wait, my friend. Have you change any info on this disc?"

"No, this one is real," Declan said and walked out.

Two days later doc. Jimenez received the phone call from doc. Spencer Reid. He didn't recall knowing anyone with this name in the medical field, but he thought that maybe he is the rookie, so called friend of the friend follow by a friend. In few minutes, here received the fax with the name of the toxin, how to diagnose and treat it. Doctor Jimenez grabbed the phone from his desk.

"Angie, I need you to draw the blood on ICU bed five, and send to lab to test for neurotoxins."

In half an hour the lab was paging doc overhead, so he called back and the blood test conformed it was one of the neurotoxins called tetrodotoxin.

"God Bless you Dr. Reid whoever you are with long life and lots of kids," Dr. Jimenez said out loud to himself, "Good kids, no trouble makers," he corrected himself.

Fiona sat numb in her living room with eyes half opened when her dad gave her the meds that Dr. Jimenez prescribed. She wasn't reacting even to Declan voice anymore. Her brother sat next to her and grabbed her hand.

"I'm sorry for everything. I promise I'll do anything to fix it," Declan said.

Fiona didn't say anything back to Declan. She just leaned on his shoulder and started to sob again. He hugged her. Laura came out from the kitchen.

"Cece called they want us to meet at the hospital," Laura said to both of her children.

"Fiona. Come on. Get up," Declan said to Fiona.

Fiona didn't answer, but obeyed, and follow Declan.

Time had stopped when it came to Eli's situation. He was still in ICU room five and looked exactly same way when they first brought him in. He looked to other people like he's just sleeping peacefully, but they all knew it was wishful thinking. Pale with dark circles under his eyes, Eli was lying motionless in his bed. Cece was already in Eli's room waiting for the doctor to show up any time when Declan came in with Fiona supporting herself on his shoulder.

"Mrs. Goldsworthy, my mom had to go to take care of something in the embassy. She'll drop by later on," Declan explained.

"Thank you, Declan. Fiona my dear is going to be okay," Cece said toughing Fiona's head.

Fiona didn't respond. She was emotionless and empty inside. Cece stepped out of the room, and Declan sat Fiona on one of the chairs while he was standing, looking thru the window at the nurses' station.

Declan turned his head over to Eli and Fiona. His sister wasn't crying anymore, but she did something unusual. Fiona moved her chair as close to Eli's bed as possible, and pulled from the purse iPod with earphones. She put one earpiece to Eli's ear, and the other one to her ear. After that she put her head on his shoulder and Fiona was listening to the music with Eli. It was beautiful and painful at the same time for Declan to watch them like that. _She truly loves him_, Declan thought then he stepped out for a smoke.

Declan saw Cece, with the coffee in her hand, and doctor Jimenez talking in the empty hallway. He pretended like his was going to washroom, but once he closed the bathroom door he was eavesdropping on their conversation.

"Cece my dear," Doctor said. "We found in your son's blood work one of the neurotoxins, and I assume that someone against his will injected it while he was kidnapped. Dr. Reid sent me an antidote, but it hasn't been approved, or never used on humans before. It's been only tested on animals. This is the only treatment that I can offer for your son at this point. If you decide with your husband to give it to Eli, there might be serious complications involved with it." The doctor sadly said.

"What type of complications are we talking about?" Cece asked.

"For some reason this antidote have a side effects like muscle spasms, twitching, tachycardia, respiratory arrest and in worst case scenario death. From what Dr. Reid told me the first two hours are the most critical, and after that the side effects will subside."

"What if we decide against it?"

-"The amount of the neurotoxin is very high in his blood stream, so must likely he'll end up sooner or later in respiratory failure due to the paralysis and eventually death," Doctor said in depressed voice then advised, "Call your husband Cece, and let him know what is going on. Once you'll reach the decision, page me. I know this must be very hard decision for both of you. The antidote is already here. Tell your husband to call me anytime if he has any questions.

"Thank you, doctor. I'll be in touch with you."

Declan heard the footsteps fading. _Cece probably went back to ICU,_ Declan thought. He turned his back against the door and slid it down until he was sitting. The guilt started to consume his insides again. _I really got Eli into big trouble. What if Eli won't make it? How I'll live with myself? How I will look Fiona into her eyes? _Declan thought.


	13. madness

Chapter 26

Madness

Fiona started to look little bit better, but her mood swings were unpredictable from deep depression to aggression. Declan was the one that usually got the most of it even though Laura warn her few times to stop picking on her brother. Fiona most of the time would ignore him anyway. Declan didn't blame her for it just accepted as a punishment.

On the next day when Declan with Fiona came into ICU everyone seem to be on the edge. It must be something serious, he concluded, but Declan didn't have slightest clue what it was. Nurse Angie stopped them in the hallway just few feet away from Eli's room.

"Not now," Angie said in stern voice. "Wait outside."

Fiona didn't listen to Angie. She pushed Declan away from her, and ran straight to Eli's room. When she saw Eli restrained to the bed twitching in pain, she got completely out of control. She punched the nurse in the face.

"What you think you're doing bitch?" Fiona yelled.

"Someone take her out of here! Now!" doc. Jimenez yelled right back for help.

The nurse covered her nose that was bleeding badly. Declan ran in after Fiona, and grabbed her at the waist, pulling her towards the door. Fiona was cursing and kicking trying to free herself from his grip. Declan fell on his back with Fiona.

"Angie! Knock her out with Adiven. Hurry up!" the doc yelled.

Eli's parents came out of the waiting room to see what the commotion was all about. Once Bullfrog and Cece realized it was coming from ICU, they both ran. When Declan hit the floor, he lost the hold of Fiona. She got up quickly getting ready for round two with the doctor himself.

"You, leave him alone!" Fiona yelled, pointing finger at the doctor.

Bullfrog got barely on time. He caught her, and took her out of the room. Fiona was fighting him too, trying to get back where Eli was. Angie came quickly, and stuck her in the arm with the needle. In few minutes Fiona went completely limp.

Declan called his mom after Fiona's outburst in ICU. She laid on the stretcher unconscious with her hands in restrains. Her brother was gazing thru the window, and waiting for Laura to show up any minute. It was raining outside pretty bad with few lightning's showing up in the sky from time to time. The weather was reflecting how he felt inside, but he didn't want to talk about it, even with Clare. From Bullfrog he found out that the doc gave him the antidote. All Declan could do from now on, was to wait and that made him feel helpless. Declan was amazed how thin is the line between loathing and friendship. When Laura came in after talking with doc Jimenez, Declan went back to ICU.

Eli's parents were waiting impatiently for any news about their son. Bullfrog was pacing back and forth while Cece was nervously shaking her crossed leg, and pretending to read a magazine. After eight long hour doc Jimenez came to them looking tired.

"Is Eli going to be okay?"Bullfrog asked worried.

"Looks like yes. The only side effects that your son had from the medication was the muscle spasms and twitching which lasted for eight hours straight, but I finally got it under control. I got him started on pain medication. Eli should gain the full consciousness sooner or later, but it's really up to him when. I am sure that he must be exhausted from today's ordeal, so most of the time he'll be sleeping. You can go see him know.

"Thank you so much for everything that you've done for us," Bullfrog said while Cece went to see Eli.

"Thank you for saving me from Fiona," Doctor Jimenez said. When I saw her launch at the nurse, all my hair stood up on my head, and I don't have much of it left. She is something else. Bullfrog if you don't mind me asking is she always impulsive like that? Doctor curiously asked.

"Only when she's stressed out."

-If you see Laura, tell her to come to my office. I need to talk to her about Fiona.

Eli felt drained out of life, and every part of his body hurt. He heard someone talking to him, but couldn't make out the words, or recognize that person by the voice. Eli was fighting to stay awake, and after awhile he opened his eyes half-way. He tried to keep his eyes open for as long as he could, but the unconscious took over his body.

"It's okay. Just try rest for now baby boy," Cece said, holding Eli's hand.

The next day Fiona woke up with her own hands tied up to the bed in a strange place. Laura was sitting in the chair, shaking her head in disappointment.

"The doctor said that if you don't try to hit him, he'll let you out of the restraints. Shame on you Fiona! You hit the nurse, and then try to attack the doc. Jimenez. He was nothing, but nice to you." Laura said in disbelieve.

"I am sorry mom," Fiona said, and put her head down.

Dr. Jimenez waked in to the room.

"Are you feeling little bit better young lady? Will you hit me if I untie you?" The doc. asked.

"I am so sorry," Fiona apologized. "I wasn't myself."

"That is one of the many reasons we ask people to step out," He said, taking the restraints off her wrists.


	14. talk

Chapter 28

The Talk

Eli was doing well after a good night sleep. The next day he was already sitting on this bed with the laptop on his knees and typing something very slowly. Cece was in the room hovering over Eli like a hen. Unnoticed by anyone Declan leaned on the door frame in ICU room five and was eavesdropping.

"Baby boy, can I get you anything?" Cece asked.

"Mom! I'm not five years old. I'll be fine" Eli said, without taking his eyes of the computer screen.

"Hi Declan," Cece said, when she noticed Declan, standing in the door. "I didn't know you were here."

"Good afternoon Mrs. Goldsworthy. I just barely got in." Declan said, trying not to burst out laughing.

"Eli if you change your mind, text me on my cell phone. I'll go get something to drink from cafeteria," Cece said, and walked out.

"Mom. Please stop it," - Eli said, through his teeth embarrassed.

Once Eli's mom left the room, Declan started to laugh out loud.

"So, how are you doing, baby boy?" Declan asked Eli still laughing, "I love it, it's priceless. I have to ask your mom what other names she calls you," he said, and held his stomach that started to hurt from laughter.

"They are driving me nuts up in here. Maybe, they are all waiting for me to lay a golden egg or something. Everyone is so considerate and sweet, it makes me want to puke. Where is Fiona? Is she here?

"She's grounded for a week. It's her punishment for punching the nurse," Declan explained.

"I've heard about it, and missed the cat fight. Damn it," Eli said.

Declan got quiet and serious on his face all of the sudden. It looked to Eli like Declan had something on his mind, but didn't know how to begin.

"Did I say something that upset you?" Eli asked.

"No, you didn't," Declan paused for a minute than continued, "I am sorry for everything that had happened. I didn't mean to get you here sick like that."

"I saw what was on the disk Declan when Leo made me open the files on the computer screen. Why didn't you tell me?" Eli asked, with the hint of disappointment in his voice.

"No one supposed to know about it, not even Fiona. I wanted to keep to myself," Declan said with the sadness in his voice.

"Don't beat yourself up moneybag. It's water under the bridge," Eli said with the smile.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" Declan asked.

"Oh God, yes! Can you please stop talking like my mother?" Eli said mad to the bone. "Go get my clothes, and meet me in the waiting room at 10:00pm," Eli requested.

"Why?" Declan asked.

"I'm tired of staying in the bed all day long. I want to go out with Fiona and get some normal food." Eli said.

"Are you serious?" Declan asked surprised

"I am deadly serious here. I have nothing against your company Declan, but personally I prefer long curly hair and C-cups," Eli said daydreaming about Fiona.

"Watch it, emo boy. You're talking about my sister here!" Declan warned him. "What you just said Eli, sounded, so wrong on, so many levels," Declan said, shaking his head.

"I want to surprise Fiona. Oh, and make sure to bring your old lady with you too," Eli added with a smirk.

"You mean Clare?" Declan asked dumbfounded.

"No. Your mother," Eli said with the sarcasm. "Of course, I meant Clare, Yale boy."

"I must be completely out of my mind, but fine. I'll be back at 10:00pm," Declan said.

The Ride

Eli sat in one of the chairs, waiting for his buddy to show up any minute. At this time of the day, the sitting area was empty. Declan has been already ten minutes late. Eli started to worry, that maybe something went wrong, or he changed his mind. Finally, Declan came to the waiting room with the bag full of clothes and pair of shoes.

"What took you so long?"

"You really don't want to know," - Declan said, and continued, "Go change quickly. Clare is waiting for us in the car."

Eli came out from the washroom, wearing black pants, the t-shirt with the sign The Dark Ages and dr. marten's boots. He felt like himself again.

"How are we going to get out of here?" Declan asked worried.

"Just follow me and chill, Yale boy," Eli calmly said.

Both of them took the staircase, all the way to the subbasement than the hallway until they saw the elevator, which got both of them, to the main floor where the back entrance was for the hospital employees.

"How did you know about this exit?" Declan asked amazed.

"Little bird, called the Internet, told me. I downloaded the map of the hospital building, so I know every exit from this place," Eli said with a smirk.

Once Eli and Declan were outside, they started to run towards the parking lot, where Clare was waiting in the car. Eli couldn't keep up with him, he was getting behind. Declan turned his head, and saw Eli stop to catch his breath.

"Are you sure you okay?"Declan asked concerned.

"Yeah, I want to do this. Just call Clare and tell her to drive over here with the headlight off," Eli said, trying to come his breathing down.

Declan gave Clare directions over the phone, and after few minutes, she drove by them. They both got into the car.

"What happened to princess?" Eli asked disappointed.

"She's locked up in the tower by her evil mother. Looks to me, like the prince of darkness, have a rescue mission to fulfill now," Declan said laughing.

"Don't worry Eli, I got this one," Clare said with the smile.

They drove to Fiona's place. Clare parked the car in front of the apartment building.

"What are you going to do?" Eli asked.

"Watch and learn, boys. Both of you go to the garden, and keep an eye on your cell phone, Declan," Clare said with the mysterious smile.

She gave the car keys to her boyfriend, and went to Fiona's apartment. Clare disappeared from the field of view.

"You know Eli sooner or later the nurse will notice that you are gone. I have a bad feeling that we're all going to get hell for that, from our parents," Declan said.

"You are absolutely right, but today it's worth it. About parents freaking out, tomorrow, I'll worry about.-Eli said.


	15. garden

Chapter 30

The Garden

Clare stood in front of the Fiona's apartment, and rang the bell. She was nervous at first, but then Clare put her brave face. Laura opened the door.

"Good evening Mrs. Coyne," Clare said very politely. "I am sorry for coming this late, but I was very busy. Is Fiona still up?"

-It's not a problem my dear, you can come in anytime you want. Yeah, she's in her room angry at the whole world especially me, after I grounded her. I really don't know what to do with her anymore. Maybe, you can do something about it," Laura said in the tired voice.

"I'll try my best. You know Mrs. Coyne, it's so nice outside, and you most likely want to rest… Would it be okay if Fiona and I went downstairs to the garden? Maybe that would make her feel little bit better. I am worried about her," Clare said with a straight face.

"That is thoughtful of you. I don't see why not," Laura said exhausted.

"Thank you so much, Mrs. Coyne."

Laura walked Clare to Fiona's room. Fiona sat on the bed with the photo album looking at the pictures, and listening to music on her IPod. Clare tapped her on the shoulder because Fiona didn't notice that someone came in to her room.

"How are you holding up?" Clare asked.

-My life, it's a nightmare, and all its missing is Freddy Kruger in it.-Fiona said depressed.

"Listen, I have something to tell you in secret. Can you come with me to the garden? I don't want your mom to overhear us," Clare said in puzzling voice.

"Are you in trouble?" Fiona asked worried.

"Kind of, but I can't tell you here, you've to come downstairs."

It was a beautiful warm summer night with the full moon. The clouds would hide the moon from time to time, and the grass was covered with fog. It looked like someone thru a white blanket on the plants. The garden was located right behind the apartment building. It was a quite big area with lots of old trees and few old benches that surrounded the small antique fountain. The garden was enclosed in fog, and looked mysterious and enchanting that night. Fiona and Clare came to the garden, and were walking without destination.

"So, what is on your mind Clare?" Fiona asked.

"I am worried about Declan. He's really having hard time to deal with all this." Clare answered.

"What about me? It's because of my brother that Eli is in the hospital sick." Fiona said upset.

"Are you sure about that princess?" Someone asked the question loud, but it was not Clare.

Both Fiona and Clare looked around the garden. Fiona was almost sure that she heard her boyfriend's voice. She rejected that idea right away because she new well that Eli was in the hospital. Clare poked her in the shoulder, and then pointed her finger to one of the trees. Fiona couldn't believe her own eyes. It was like a dream. Eli stood next to one of the trees and smiled at her. Fiona ran to him, praying that this is not her imagination playing tricks on her. She stopped right in front of Eli, afraid that if she touched him he would disappear.

"Princess, I told you that I'll be fine?" Eli asked and without waiting for an answer, he kissed Fiona.

The end

Let me know if you want the round two Eli/ Fiona and Declan/ Clare.

Some of the facts in the story are true.

Thank you for reading.

XOXO gossip puffer


End file.
